Talk Dirty To Me
by Death-By-Sanity
Summary: Steve leaves his coms in during debrief and Bucky takes full advantage.


**OKAY I'VE NOT POSTED IN LIKE FOREVER, MAINLY BECAUSE I'M AT WORK,** **AO3** , **AND TUMBLR.**

 **I'm literally just Stucky trash now...**

 **Come and talk to me on Tumblr everyone! TheCraftyCracker... I'm ready to talk Stucky at any point!**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Talk Dirty To Me**

It wasn't a particularly hard mission, just long, tedious and frustrating since Mr. Unnamed Villain of The Week decided to edge his bets and take a shot at taking on the Avengers with an army of annoying Robot spiders. Okay, so maybe the guy did have a name but it was probably some self-proclaimed bullshit, especially if his mid-battle rant was something to go by but really Steve or the rest of the Avengers hasn't given a fuck because really robot spiders?!

By this point Steve had had enough of Robots after the Ultron incident - thanks a lot Tony - and he just wished that whatever villain of the week decided to pop up next, would be more original in their world domination attempts. Of course, Mr. Unnamed Villain of The Week didn't succeed or get anywhere close to it, he was more of an annoyance than anything, no one got seriously hurt, nothing more than a couple of bumps and bruises but damn the guy had a lifetime's worth of those damn spiders.

Anyway, Mr. Unnamed Villain Of The Week had been captured now and was currently with Fury and his team, which meant that they got to go back to sleep, considering it was 3:15 am, they were all tired, dirty and sore. Poor Clint was about to fall asleep on his feet, he was leaning heavily on Natasha, who looked the most unfazed out of everyone, however, after all the years he'd known her and how close they got after the Avengers and incident in DC, Steve could see the signs of battle fatigue showing.

Unfortunately, before any of them could go to sleep there was the small matter of the debrief by Nick Fury and Phil 'whoops I'm not actually dead' Coulson though luckily they only needed one of them to attend. He assumed it was because a room of tired and grumpy Avengers was never going to end well for anyone.

So to decided who was the unlucky soul they all drew straws. It seemed to really not to be Clint's day when he pulled out the smallest one out of Sam's hand, his face dropped in horror while Tony pumped his fist into the air celebrating before stalking off to either sleep or back down to his lab most likely to down some form of alcoholic drink. The other disappeared pretty quickly as well just leaving Steve, Clint and Natasha, who was probably only there to keep Clint standing. The archer looked seconds away from crying, he was already pouting and no one wanted to deal with a Clint breakdown at this time in the morning.

With a sigh of defeat, because really all he wanted to do was go hang up his kit, get back to his and Bucky's floor, have a nice warm shower and then slip back into back into bed next to Bucky and sleep away the day, but the look on Clint's face...

"I'll take it," he decided begrudgingly, gaining an instant reaction and the most hopeful look from Clint that he'd seen since the time Bucky's mother had put a box under the Barnes household's Christmas tree three days early and seven-year-old Bucky had really wanted it to be a new toy car that he's seen in a store.

It wasn't, Bucky was so disappointed and he'd moaned on about it for weeks after, instead he'd got a hand knitted jumped by his mother, which eventually he gave to Steve after he'd outgrew it, in fact, it was the main reason that Steve survived the next two winters.

Fifteen years later, Bucky took back his hatred for it when he walked into their apartment to see Steve sat in nothing but another one of Bucky's jumpers and quickly scooped him up and had wonderful, mind-blowing and exhausting sex which had gotten them shady looks from their neighbors for the next two months. Bucky had later explained that seeing Steve in sat there only in his jumper stirred something of him and he needed to claim Steve as his, as if he hadn't been doing that since he was seventeen already, Steve laughed, joking that he hadn't already noticed while pulling down the side of Bucky's jumper down showing a trail of hickeys all over his neck. Bucky also said that if he hadn't had gotten that jumper all them years ago that he might not have been able to have Steve all to himself like he does now, so now he grateful for it.

But anyway that wasn't the point, the utterly hopeful look on Clint's face meant that Steve could no longer back out, not that he was, if he didn't plan on taking Clint's place, then he wouldn't have offered to in the first place but this also meant that the archer owed him one. Maybe to repay him Clint could take Bucky on a day out somewhere, leaving Steve enough time to go out and fetch Bucky a Christmas present without the assassin finding out, well it was less of him finding out and more of him stalking Steve when the blond had gone to get him his birthday present, which had really ruined the surprise part, also he'd scared the shit out of the cashier when he just appeared next to Steve, who was just used to it by this point.

Bucky defended himself by saying that he was only there to make sure that his baby was safe and that assholes like that cashier didn't try any funny business, apparently, the guy had been trying to chat Steve up, who hadn't actually noticed. So Steve decided that he needed to distract Bucky in a way that he didn't know that he was being distracted so Steve could successfully buy him a Christmas present without it being ruined.

"You go off to sleep Clint, I'll take this one," Steve explained and Clint's face lit up instantly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Steve!" Clint thanked profusely shuffling around in happiness in Natasha's arms, who rolled her eyes, tightening her grip on to keep him still. "I owe you one!"

Yes, yes, he did.

Steve gave a tired smile, "it's fine, now get going before you fall asleep in Nat's arms."

"Oh, she wouldn't mind," Clint grinned cheekily but sleepily.

"Why don't you try and see what happens," Natasha threatened casually as she span them around and started heading for the elevator, "I'll go tell Barnes your plans, Rogers."

"Thanks, Nat," he called out as the elevator doors closed.

He could've sworn that he heard Clint comment on something about Bucky already having other plans for Steve, which caused a red blush to appear on the soldier's checks.

Even though all of the Avengers know about his and Bucky's relationship, it was still embarrassing when someone talked about them like that, even if Clint was right Bucky was always ready to play when Steve came back from a mission.

He said it was about making sure that Steve he was okay. also claiming Steve his again, really Steve had stopped trying to figure out what went on in his boyfriend's mind a long, long time ago.

He turned to take the stairs, because after the elevator incident with Rumlow he wasn't particularly fond of them and got tense every time he was in one even if he knew that everyone inside wasn't a threat to him, he preferred to use the stairs wherever possible, so he started his descent to the room where Fury and Phil would be.

* * *

He was more than surprised when he got there to find that neither Fury or Phil was there, and he definitely had the right room as the serum had given him near perfect memory. which wasn't always a good thing, especially when he got very detailed nightmares of certain situations in his life.

But even if he had walked into the wrong one, it was probably because Tony had been rearranging all the rooms again, but if that had happened FRIDAY would have informed him beforehand.

He took a seat and let out a tired sigh, he hoped that they would get here soon, he might have taken Clint's place, but that didn't mean he was any less tired than the rest and he really just wanted a nice warm shower and to cuddle up with his boyfriend.

 _"Hey Stevie,_ " Bucky's unmistakable voice greeted in his ear, surprising him, causing him to jump in shock, he'd forgot that he still had his coms in. _"Oh baby, I made you jump."_

"B-Bucky?!" he stuttered, a little confused because Bucky wasn't cleared for missions yet, not that the brunette seemed particularly eager to go back into the field, unless it involved protecting his punk on a couple of dangerous battles.

In ones where Steve found that his six was covered more than usual and he occasionally caught a glance of the metal arm while he was doing one of his more adventurous ideas, however, none of the Avengers ever mentioned it in their mission reports.

Bucky seemed pretty content on just regaining the last of his memories, taking advantage of the 21st century and banging Steve whenever he felt like it.

 _"Yeah, it's me, Steve."_ Bucky chuckled, _"Natalia came down and told me you took Clint's places in debrief so as thanks she gave me her coms, so now I can keep you company."_

Steve smiled because that was sweet, but then blinked a couple of times remembering Bucky's earlier comments, "How did you know you startled me Buck?"

Another chuckle, _"I got FRIDAY to let me into the security feed for the room, so I can see everything that's happening."_

Steve frowned, still confused, "why would you want to do that?"

 _"Oh, Stevie you're so cute,"_ Bucky replied as the door slid open to reveal both Fury and Phil, the latter was holding two cups of Starbucks in one and a folder in the other.

"I'm sorry, we're late," Phil apologised as he placed the drinks and folder down and slid into the seat adjacent to Steve.

Fury started to sit down but stopped when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"The man you just took down, apparently has some information on Doom's next move, but isn't giving anything away," Phil explained while opening the folder.

"That motherfucker," Fury swore with a scowl.

 _"Language,"_ Bucky mocked down the coms.

"Of course, as soon as we leave he starts talking," Fury muttered angrily, typing on his phone before swiping up one of the drinks from the table after slipping his phone back into his pocket.

Fury glanced over at Phil, who looked torn between going back to the integration and staying here. "I'll go back, you stay here and get the debrief done, I'm sure Rogers doesn't particularly want to wait around until we get back."

 _"No, he certainly doesn't,"_ Bucky agreed _"Especially when his handsome, brilliant and frankly horny boyfriend is waiting for him."_

Steve's eyes widened, his cheeks reddening again at Bucky comments.

 _"Aw, you're so cute when you blush baby, you know that?"_

His blush worsened, he glanced quickly at Fury and Phil, who were conversing among themselves probably about some info that Mr. Unnamed Villain Of The Week had given about Doom.

"Bucky," he whined quietly, "what are you doing?"

 _"Don't worry Steve, you just sit there, listen and try not to give the game away, okay? You do that, be a good boy for me and I'll be happy to give you a treat, I have something planned for my good boy, just you wait for Stevie."_

Steve's blush intensified, spreading down the collar of his uniform at the promise in Bucky's voice. Somehow the thought of not sleeping if it meant Bucky's hands on him, was more appealing than his original plan.

"Captain Rogers?" Phil called catching his attention.

Bucky tutted playfully " _Yeah, pay attention Rogers, I'm sure there'is a rule against daydreaming about your boyfriend and what he has planned for you while in debriefing."_

Steve smiled back to Phil, ignoring Bucky and cleared his throat or tried to until Bucky opened his mouth again.

 _"I'll fuck you soon enough, no need to imagine it."_

Steve started choking at the comment, Phil eye's widened.

"Are you okay?!"

No, no he wasn't! How was he supposed to do anything when Bucky was saying things like that down thecoms?! He was starting to think that Natasha was punishing him for something he'd done before - not that he could think of anything that he'd done lately that would have annoyed the famous Black Widow - rather than it being a thank you because Bucky was turning this into hell.

Bucky was a menace and he knew damn well how this was affecting him, Jesus the last thing he needed was to get hard while in a debriefing, with Phil of all people. According to the internet, which really was helpful, in a situation like this, okay, not really in a situation like this because Steve was 90% sure that this had never happened before, the other 10% was because Tony Stark existed and really anything was possible with him, so Steve wouldn't have put it past him. Anyway, the internet explained that when an unwelcome, unneeded or expected erection arrived that he was to just to think of the weirdest or freakiest thing that he could think off and hope that it goes down.

His mental montage of the Hulk related dress up was disturbed by Phil, who was holding out a drink and okay it wasn't the most imaginative idea ever, but still it wasn't like he had time to think it out. Yes, it was definitely working which he was glad about because if he hadn't been turned off the imagine of the Hulk in a goddamn ballerina outfit he would have been both horrified and mortified.

"Here, have a sip, it'll help."

He took the drink with a nod, "thanks." He had a couple of sips and of course Bucky used this moment to speak up.

 _"He wants to fuck you, Stevie."_

Steve promptly spat out the drink, all over Phil, who was only leaning forward to retrieve his drink back. Steve started to choke again. Poor Phil, he didn't deserve this, in fact, what he himself done to deserve this?! When he finally managed to get his breathing and thoughts under control, thank you very much Bucky! He started to apologise profusely to Phil, who just waved him off as he wiped his face with a napkin.

"Don't worry about it."

Steve glanced at the camera confused over Bucky's comments because really this was Phil!

 _"You confused baby?"_ Bucky murmured sweetly, _"oh, you're just so innocent, you don't even notice when someone wants to get in your pants."_

Steve blinked was Bucky jealous of Phil?! Phil did look a little red, but then again Steve had just spit red hot coffee in his face.

 _"You're mine, all mine. He's never going to have you, 'coz your mine. He might have you in that room all to himself, but he doesn't know that I can see everything and I mean everything. Don't think that I don't know that you are_ hard _sweetheart. You're all hard over my voice, my promises and fantasies. That turns me on so much, to know that no matter who you're with, my voice is only one you react to."_

Steve's swallowed, blush worsening if that was even possible. He now understood what Bucky had meant earlier if his boyfriend kept this up, he wasn't going to survive this.

Phil cleared his throat, successfully unlike Steve's earlier attempts no thanks to Bucky.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

Oh, sweet god, someone help him!

Or at least get Bucky to shut up...

That being said, he was being a really good boy about it all, though it was really, really hard, so was he but yeah, how was he possibly supposed act all professional when he had Bucky dirty talking in his ear, he knew Bucky could see how much of a good boy he was being and hopefully would make good on his promise.

He had no clue what Phil was currently on about, but Bucky was starting to explain about how he was planning on restraining Steve with their special metal cuff that Tony made for them, for Bucky's Birthday. He had just finished talking about role play and how he had some Christmas themed ideas in mind, but that was before he gave a pretty detailed idea of a schoolboy theme where Steve was dressed up as a student and Bucky was a teacher fucking him hard against the desk after he'd been a naughty boy.

Really Steve had lost concentration a couple of minutes in after Bucky started a commentary on how he was jerking himself off while watching Steve in the debrief. Steve had been doomed from the start.

 _"-while having you prettily laid out for me all tied up and restrained, I'm going to go real slow with you, only one finger inside you, make you beg for more but I'll make you wait, go even slower, watch you squirm in you restrains. Only when I think you're ready will I add more, I don't want to hurt my baby doll."_

Bucky drawled casually knowing full well what it was doing to Steve and Steve didn't doubt that he was enjoying every second of it.

 _"Normal rules apply, you can't come until I tell you to but of course, I'll give you what you need, like I always do, baby I'll fuck you so hard, so good, until you can't talk, putty in my hands, then I'll allow you to come, so pliable and loose for me to look after you. If you've been a particularly good boy, if you've earned it, I'll let you have my cock in my mouth just because I know you love it, sound good baby?"_

Steve swore that his face couldn't get any redder the blush had spread throughout his whole body. He had no idea how he was going to get out of here without Phil noticing, or any dignity. Apparently out of all the things that had changed from the old Bucky thanks to the war and HYDRA, dirty talk wasn't one of them, in fact, he'd gotten worse! Steve was straining hard in his uniform, he hoped that this would end soon so that he could go find Bucky and resolve his current predicament and then later he still wanted a long warm shower and to sleep away the rest of the day cuddled next to his boyfriend.

 _"Baby don't drift on me."_

Steve nearly scoffed because really he'd been out of it for the whole time, just listening to Bucky's voice pretending to listen to Phil.

He blinked, realising that he'd been staring at the table and Phil was looking at him concerned.

"You okay there Steve?"

Steve nodded in reply not trusting his voice at the moment, he'd probably just moan, he blames Bucky.

 _"He's not okay until he's either got my cock in his sweet mouth or his beautiful tight little ass."_

Speak of the Devil.

 _"Don't worry Stevie, after this, I'm going to fuck you thoroughly until all the thoughts leave your mind until you can only think of me, only know me. The only things you can say or moan is my name."_

Steve couldn't hold it anymore, everyone had their limits, even Captain America, whose seemed to be the Winter Soldier and his fucking dirty mouth. He groaned loudly and placed his head in his arms on the table. Bucky was going to be the death of him in one way or the other he swears it and if this continued it wouldn't take much longer until it happened.

"Steve!" Phil exclaimed worriedly.

 _"Aw,_ baby _did I break you?"_

Steve swore into the table.

Fuck you Bucky.

Or the other way around.

The latter being preferable since that's how they always did things.

"Tired," he muttered into his arms. Natasha had told him many times that he was a shit liar, however, when the situation called for it, he was good at bending the truth, especially when he was horny as fuck with Bucky dirty talking with promises that Steve was so going to hold Bucky too.

"Oh of course!" Phil said, looking down at him with sympathy, his face slightly redder than before, "I'm sorry I've kept you sat there so long."

 _"Yeah, he should be sitting on my cock instead of that chair."_

"It's okay..." Steve muttered, not bothering to lift his head, not even trusting his body either.

"We'll finish up here then." Phil stated as he started gathering up the papers "You can call it a night and I'll go back to help Fury."

He stood up and started to walk to the door, however, he stopped and turned slightly to see that Steve hadn't moved.

"You sure you're okay?"

Steve nodded into his arms.

"Okay then, have a good day Captain," Phil said before leaving with his files and the cup in his arms.

 _"Oh, don't worry, he will."_

Steve let out a sigh of relief and took a couple of minutes to try and compose himself the best he could, before standing, he turned only to walk into a solid body that belonged to none other than James Buchanan 'trying to kill my boyfriend via dirty talk' Barnes.

"Bucky?" he thought that the coms had been suspiciously quiet, considering who was on the other end of it.

"Hey, punk," Bucky smirked as he pushed Steve softly back onto the table and took a couple of seconds to appreciate the view of his boyfriend, before he was on him, you were such a good boy, Stevie, time for me to make good on my promise eh."

* * *

It was around 5 pm the same day and most of the Avengers had gathered to share a belated post-mission victory meal, basically Tony had ordered in takeaway again, curry this time and not that dreaded shawarma. A couple of them were missing, they were Clint and Steve, also Steve's overprotective and possessive boyfriend who was normally attached to their Captain's hip, or other parts of Steve's body.

Tony had walked in on them once and god, it was traumatic since he'd grown up with stories about the two, especially Steve but damn Barnes definitely had stamina. He also had to clear of the two super soldiers for a few days after since Barnes had looked murderous when Tony had walked in on them.

Tony frowned, "hey guys, does anyone know anything about a piece missing security footage?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "what footage?"

"Legolas debrief last night, I want to see how it went down."

"Rogers took it instead," Natasha explained with a smirk which could only mean bad things, "I also gave Barnes my coms."

Suddenly Tony didn't want to know.

In fact, he deleted the footage from the tower of the whole night, that was something he didn't want to witness... again.

"Poor Phil."

Natasha's smirk only widened.

It was also worth mentioning that none of the Avengers saw Steve for at least another three days and then when they did, fuck, he looked no more rested and more ruffled than the last time they saw him and Bucky was particularly smug for days after as well.


End file.
